


I Can’t Stop Checking You Out

by incineratethelimes



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, crack with the potential for deep deep levels of angst, ghost fic, major character death warning because they are... already dead, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incineratethelimes/pseuds/incineratethelimes
Summary: “I am alone and miserable. Only someone as ugly as I am could love me.” - Mary Shelley, Frankensteinghost-library drabble/prompt that needs a loving home
Relationships: Vyvyan Basterd/Rick (Young Ones)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	I Can’t Stop Checking You Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scumbaganarchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scumbaganarchy/gifts).



Vyvyan horrendously vandalises a statue on campus and gets put on community service in the main library (bor- _ring_!). 

Rick and Neil are first generation students that have been here since the dawn of scumbag college, since it opened in... 1918. That is, until they both caught the Spanish flu in their first term and died a disgusting snotty death. 

Mike just works at the library because he figured out a nifty CCTV system that catches all the 20 something year olds shagging (among other anti-social behaviours) in the abandoned maze of books. He claims to be keeping the stacks of VHSs for security reasons but Vyv just figures he’s holding onto them for blackmail, and, hang on... this ones labelled “J. Morrison - various incidents,” and Vyvyan knows he’s heard that blokes name somewhere around the very dull and stupid domestic sciences section. 

Anyway, he’s started to hear voices in the shadows while he’s restocking books after hours, but every time he checks round the bloody corners there’s never anyone there. 

That is until Rick’s great big girly bottom gets nudged into, no, wait, _through_ Vyvyan’s unsuspecting head as he’s bent down towards the lower shelves. Thanks, _Neil_. They both freeze, and Vyv swears he catches a faint, ghostly whiff of bollocks. 

basically it’s a haunted library AU and I could never do it any justice but I have a soft spot for undead pining, especially when it involves dead Rick learning about _doing_ it _to_ someone by haunting horny students and, admittedly more often than not, hiding behind Neil’s supernaturally long locks. 

And maybe somewhere along the way, a disturbingly orange haired puzzle of a young man (boy? Rick can’t be exactly sure of his age considering he can’t even tell if he’s entirely human, a vision of Frankenstein’s monster in denim) bumps into darling dead Rick and thinks about snogging him so much he wants to try and tie him to a physical form back among the world of the living. Even if that involves nicking a few corpses from the uni hospital morgue along the way...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Voices in the Library](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933343) by [scumbaganarchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scumbaganarchy/pseuds/scumbaganarchy)




End file.
